criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Stepping on a Muddy Water
Stepping on a Muddy Water '''is the thirty-first case of the game and the first one to take place in the district called Maple Heights (Townsvile). Plot: The team reached in Maple Heights which was a political district. This district has many problems regarding the politics but the people were satisfied with the mayor. The team got a call from Lola Vallez who have appeared in previous case she said that a body is in her pool . They collected the body he was shot with a gun type thing judging by the big hole in his chest. They send the body to autopsy . Lola Vallez became a suspect. She said that she was watching TV when she heared something from outside. So I see through the curtains I saw someone murdered and drowned in water so I reported you. Mayor Joe Warren was in a restaurant eating lobster bisque. He helped the team to find the killer. He said that he will help the team and will help the player to find clues. The third Suspect was the brother of Lola Vallez Esteban Vallez he said that didn’t now anything about the murder it’s non of my concern then he said that he is late for his acupuncture practice. In Chapter 2, Mayor Warren dived in The water where he saw Miriam Young diving and looking for clues . She came from Atlantic Bay . She became a suspect and when they asked to her she said that her gold necklace accidentally fall down into the water and dived to look for it. When they asked her about the victim she said that she didn’t know about the victim and it’s non of her concern. They made the investigation further when they collected a ivory modern piano key which of Joe Warren on the crime scene. He said that he has accidentally put this key his pocket and it fall down so I didn’t know where was it. The team found a pug named Plopsie which owner was a socialite Guadalupe Del Prado. She said that she was have been looking for Plopsie for so long and I am glad that you found him. She said that the victim was a professional photographer. He could have been murdered him. Miriam Young wanted to go back to her city so she ran away. When the team caught her so they said that she can’t go until the case is closed. Cynthia came back from holidays and was busy in her work, news reporting, assignments and she was practicing different languages because she wanted to take interview of famous people in their languages. There was a concert of Lola Vallez In her language Spanish. She asked the team to help her found her tuning fork which she accidentally dropped somewhere. The whole town was flooded and they dived into the streets for the clues. Some days back in Maple Heights a large thunderstorm hit the town from which the city was flooded and the all the working area were closed. The flood was getting finished day by day. In Chapter 3, the team start looking for clues and Lola's concert started suddenly the German Band interrupted in the concert and Lola became angry she said that go away from here you fools. I will kill you go from here. Their fight started and then they start throwing things here and their. The PD calmed them down and then searched for clues, After collecting all the evidence all the proof the team arrested Guadalupe Del Prado for the murder. She said that she never wanted to kill anyone you are saying wrong I didn’t do anything. The team gave her proof. Then she cried she said that she never wanted to kill anyone. She started her conversation. She said that the victim was a drug dealer. He asked people to give drugs to them when he clicked the photo. One day I saw him consuming drugs with his friend and he was planning to kill the clients. So I failed his camera and I broke the the camera and then I helped the people to go from their. Then the cameraman asked Drugs from me. So I refused. He threatened me and he said that I will kill you and gut your pug. I was angry and I shoot at him Judge Hall sentenced her to 10 years in prison with a chance of 7 years in parole. In Ai, Bruno‘s friend Rosie Summers became a quasi-suspect she said that she have leaved Dreamlife and will never go back and then the team headed towards the clues where they found a recording of the prison warden she said that someone has placed the bomb in the prison. Due to events, the team headed to the prison to defuse the bomb. Victim: '''Carl Ackerman (found dead in Vallez Mansion) Murder Weapon Hunting Rifle Killer: Guadalupe Del Prado Suspects: Lola Vallez Spanish Singer Suspect’s Profile * The Suspect practices acupuncture * The Suspect uses jump rope * The Suspect knows sewing Joe Warren Mayor Suspect’s Profile * The Suspect practices acupuncture * The Suspect uses jump rope * The Suspect knows sewing Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect wears pom-pom Esteban Vallez Lola's Brother Suspect’s Profile * The Suspect practices acupuncture * The Suspect uses jump rope Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect wears pom-pom Miriam Young Atlantic Bay Resident Suspect’s Profile * The Suspect practices acupuncture * The Suspect knows sewing Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect wears pom-pom Guadalupe Del Prado Socialite Suspect’s Profile * The Suspect practices acupuncture * The Suspect uses jump rope * The Suspect knows sewing Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect wears pom-pom Quasi-Suspects: Rosie Summers Botanist Crime Scenes: Killer's Profile: * The Killer practices Acupuncture * The Killer uses jump rope * The Killer knows sewing * The Killer has blond hairs * The Killer wears pom-pom Trivia: * This case is the only case in which the killer is from foreign city/country. * This is one of the case in which their is requirment of 2 stars to unlock the next case.